Long Lived
by rjones2818
Summary: GW Earthian Alexander the Great Crossover. Chihaya and Duo chat about the Great King...


Long Lived

Gundam Wing/Earthian/Alexander the Great

Note: I don't own GW, Earthian or Alexander, although I love all of them. I'm doing this for fun...sort of.

-Begin chapter-

"I still don't get it." Duo Maxwell looked perplexed. "You knew Alexander?" Duo looked even more perplexed. He then looked at Chihaya, who smiled. "I mean, he lived more than 2300 years ago."

"Duo," Chihaya snickered, "I'm an angel."

"Yeah, but..." Duo started.

"We're very long lived." Chihaya looked at his friend and then patted him on his back. "Very few of us actually die." Chihaya then looked down for a moment, for he had seen several angelic deaths, and wished that he could have stopped them.

"So what was he like?" Duo, for whom Alexander was a great hero, had a childlike look of anticipation.

"Hmmm...how to describe Alexander?" Chihaya playfully scratched the top of his head in mock consternation. "OK, who's the best warrior you've ever met?"

Duo answered "Heero, of course."

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" Chihaya looked at Duo, who seemed to be trying his best to give a Heero-like death glare. "Well, take that part of Heero. Now, who's the smartest person you've met?"

"That's Quatre, easily." Duo smiled at the thought of his best friend.

"Good choice." Chihaya was also friends with Quatre, and knew that the young Arabian was brilliant. "Now, who's the most hot-headed?"

"Hilde!" Duo snickered.

"DUO!" Chihaya gave Duo that "Thou shalt not lie" look that only an angel can give.

"Ok, Ok. Me." Duo actually blushed while saying this.

"Who's the most philosophical?" Chihaya was quite interested in what Duo's answer was to this.

"Trowa. That an easy one, too." Duo looked over at Chihaya, who was now the one to look somewhat perplexed. "You thought I'd say Wufei, didn't you?"

The angel thought for a moment and said "I thought that it was obvious on the face of things."

"Well, here's the thing about Wufei. He's a lot of bluster. He can do the meditation thing, but when you try to get him to explain anything, he's more of a ditz than I am. He uses the 'raised eyebrow/how ironic' type of expression to make people think of him as an intellectual. He's actually trying to figure out what someone's just said." Duo just nodded toward Chihaya as if to say 'and that's that.'

Chihaya considered what Duo had just said, nodded back, and asked "And Trowa?"

"He explained Heero to me, in detail. And he was right." Duo sometimes had nightmares thinking about what Trowa would say about him. "Anybody who can be so right about Heero has go to be some type of philosopher."

"Don't you mean psychologist?" Chihaya had returned to looking somewhat perplexed.

"Nope." The American smiled. "It is a question about why Heero does what he does, but he's one who's strong on honor and dignity. Trowa explained Heero from that perspective. I think its more philosophy than psychology."

"Hmm. And who's the most diplomatic." Chihaya knew what the answer would be.

Duo choked out "Relena."

The angel and the God of death both went "Ewwww" and spit.

"Ok, then." Chihaya smiled now. "Take all of those 'best of' points and roll them into one person, and you begin to get an idea of what Alexander is like."

"He was supposed to be beautiful. Why didn't you ask about who was best looking?" Duo's eyebrows knit together just the slightest amount as he asked this.

"Hephaistion is better looking." Chihaya shrugged his shoulders. Duo looked surprised at this. "I'll give you an example. I'm good looking, right?" Duo nodded, for Chihaya, being an Angel, was beautiful. "Well, Kagetsua is better looking than me, right?" Duo nodded again, for Kagetsua was extraordinarily beautiful. "Well, that's Hephaistion to Alexander. Alexander's a dish, and he has the best butt I've ever seen, but Hephaistion is just that much more. Alexander agrees."

Duo looked perplexed again, but not because he didn't understand the comparisons of beauty. "You keep talking as if Alexander and Hephaistion are still around. You've used is instead of was, and has instead of had."

"Ooooops." Chihaya sweatdropped.

"Ooooops?" Duo looked somewhat surprised at the angel's reaction.

"Technically, he's not supposed to talk about us as if we're still alive." Duo, who had been looking at Chihaya was sure that he didn't see the angel's lips move. And the voice had come from behind him, near the open patio door.

"I hope Michael doesn't mind." Chihaya was looking behind Duo as he spoke.

"We were going to show up eventually, anyway." It was the same voice coming from behind Duo, who's skin was somewhere between crawling and electric.

"Umm, Chihaya, should I turn around and see who's talking?" Duo was shaking just a bit as he asked this.

"Well, if you want to meet your new guests, I'd think you should." The angle nodded slightly.

Duo gulped and turned around.

-End Chapter-


End file.
